Trick or Treat
by SOGH1963
Summary: Halloween is a time for scares and a time for dares... unless you are in Port Charles; then nothing is done on a dare, It's done for revenge.  Happy Halloween. I don't own General Hospital or any of it's characters.


_**Trick or Treat**_

_Summary:_Green eyes with their mysterious stare, This black cat is sure to scare. Halloween is a time for scares and a time for dares... unless you are in Port Charles, then nothing is done on a dare. It's done for revenge.

Robin was at work, when she ran into Elizabeth. Robin asked if her boys would like to go trick or treating with her and Emma. Elizabeth told her that she'd love to. Robin and Elizabeth clocked out and walked out of General Hospital. They each got into their own cars and drove home. Meanwhile back at the Metro Court Hotel, Jax came down to the lobby where he ran into Carly. He told her that they had a meeting about the renovations and they would not be able to take the kids out trick or treating. Carly was so upset that she wouldn't be able to take Josslyn out for her first Halloween, but the renovation people could only meet with them that day. Carly called Michael and told him that he would have to take his little brother and sister out trick or treating. Michael was so disappointed because he was going to a Halloween party with Abby (Candy), but he knew his mother and there was no point in trying to argue with her so he said that he would. Carly told him where the costumes were and hung up the phone.

At Mac Scorpio's house, Robin was getting Emma into her costume. Emma was going to be a cow. Robin had to admit that the outfit was adorable, but Maxie had another idea. Maxie, being so into fashion, grabbed some things around the house and put them together to make a princess outfit for Emma. Robin looked at her little daughter, then at Maxie and said "Wow. Only you would be able to this out of things around the house." Maxie looked at her as if she was insulted then said "It's a gift that very few people have." Maxie and Robin laughed. Then there was a knock on the door. Robin went to answer it. It was Elizabeth and her three boys. Cameron was Superman, Jake was a tiger and Aiden was a pumpkin. Robin told them to come in. She asked Maxie if she was going to stay here until Mac got home and Maxie told Robin that Mac was going to be spending Halloween with Alexis. Robin picked up Emma and they headed out.

Michael gave Morgan his costume and told him to put it on and he picked up Josslyn out of her crib so that he could put the costume on her, when the doorbell rang. Michael had Josslyn in his arms as he ran down the stairs to answer the door. Once he opened it and saw Abby standing there, he remembered that he had forgotten to call her and cancel. When she found out that he had to take his little siblings out trick or treating, she offered to come along. Morgan called down to Michael and said he needed help. Abby took Josslyn upstairs to get her into her costume and Michael went to help Morgan with his. Once Morgan and Josslyn were in their costumes, They headed out. Michael got Josslyn's stroller ready and Abby put her in. Morgan pushed Josslyn in her stroller as they went door to door getting their bags full of candy and chocolate.

They ran into Robin, Elizabeth and the kids. They talked for a bit and then they went their separate ways. As Morgan and Josslyn kept going door to door, Abby noticed that something was wrong with Michael. When she asked him what was wrong, his answer was "There's all these people who have mysterious stares." Abby told him not to freak out and Morgan pushed the stroller toward them. Morgan told Michael that Josslyn was getting fussy. Michael told Morgan that they should be going, but Morgan didn't want to give up just yet. Michael decided to let Morgan keep going door to door, but it was getting dark so Abby would have to go up to the houses with him. As they walked to the next house, Morgan and Abby walked to the door. Michael stayed behind with Josslyn. Michael looked around and there was several people with glowing green eyes. He had to admit that it was really creepy mainly because he didn't know how they got their eyes to glow. Michael followed his brother and Abby while staying on the sidewalk and pushing Josslyn in her stroller. The creepy people with glowing eyes were still following them, so Michael thought it would be best if they headed back home but Morgan didn't think so.

Michael decided to let Morgan go to a few more houses. As Morgan and Abby walked up to the door of the next house, Michael was knocked out. Morgan and Abby came running over to Michael just as he was getting up. Abby told Morgan that they should go home. Abby helped Michael onto his feet, when Morgan asked where Josslyn was. Michael assumed that the mysterious people with the glowing green eyes were behind Josslyn being missing. Michael knew he had to find his little sister, but first he would have to get Morgan home. He couldn't risk losing his little brother too. Michael, Abby and Morgan walked over to the Jacks' house. When they walked into the house, Jax looked at all the goodies that Morgan got while Carly looked at Michael. Carly pulled Michael off to the side and asked where Josslyn was. Michael told her not to worry because he was going to find her. Carly freaked out, but Jax managed to calm her down. Michael told him that he was going out on his own to look for Josslyn, when Carly told him that he wasn't going alone. Michael told him that he didn't want to lose them too. Carly told him that he would take Jason and Sonny because they knew how to fight for themselves and they were put in situations like this before. Michael agreed to his mother's terms and she called Sonny and Jason and told them that they had to help Michael find Josslyn. They weren't thrilled that Michael was going into a dangerous situation, but Michael said that it was his fault so he was going to help.

When Jason and Sonny came to the Jacks' house, They asked Michael if he had a lead on who may have taken Josslyn. Michael told them where he got knocked out and that there were some creepy people with glowing green eyes that kept following him and Josslyn. Jason and Sonny headed out of the house with Michael following close behind. They got into the limo and drove around the neighborhood looking for a group of people with glowing green eyes. They passed by every type of costume; Bunnies, witches, werewolves, everything except people with glowing eyes. This was going to be harder than they thought. Just when they were about to call it a night, Michael noticed that there was a person in a black cat costume holding a baby. "That's Josslyn. Isn't it?" asked Michael. "It's a far fetched idea, Michael" said Sonny.

"Hey Sonny. It doesn't hurt to try" said Jason.

Sonny and Jason checked there guns to make sure they were loaded. Once they were assured that they were fully loaded, they went to work. They walked toward the cat, who had her back to them but had the baby facing them, Michael looked at Jason and Sonny. He knew that it was Josslyn in the arms of the cat and by the looks on Sonny and Jason's face they knew it was Josslyn too. The three of them looked at each other and then nodded approvingly.

Jason and Sonny walked around to the front of the cat. They looked at the face behind the cat and their faces looked shocked. Michael, who was still behind, wondered why his father and his uncle looked so shocked. Michael decided to walk around to see what had his family so freaked out, but he didn't have to because the woman turned around to show her face to Michael. "Thought I was dead, huh Michael?" said the cat woman. Michael had a look of shock on his face as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Could She really be alive? Didn't she die almost a year ago? If that's the case then how could she be standing here holding his baby sister? Jason pulled out his gun and demanded the woman give Josslyn back. When the woman refused, Sonny stepped in and said that he would take her back if she give Josslyn to Michael. The woman looked at Jason, then at Sonny, then at Michael. Michael said "Come on Claudia. Don't make me hit you with an axe handle again. Just give me Josslyn and we'll let you go." Claudia looked at Josslyn and told them that Josslyn was her baby since Kristina killed her baby. Claudia put Josslyn in the stroller and started to walk away, when Sonny walked over to her, pulled her away from the stroller and looked into her eyes. He had a way of hypnotizing people, especially women. Jason looked at Michael and Michael picked up Josslyn as Jason pushed the stroller toward the limo. "What about dad?" asked Michael.

"Your dad will be fine. Trust me. He knows how to handle himself around Claudia. He was married to her for 2 years after all" said Jason. Michael knew that Jason was right.

Claudia told Sonny that they can never be together and then she walked away. Sonny walked back to the limo where Jason, Michael and Josslyn were ready to go. Sonny told them that Claudia wasn't going to cause any more trouble for them. They all agreed not to mention a word of this to Carly. When they got back to the Jacks' house, Carly was so thrilled that everyone was safe. Jason and Sonny left in the limo. Once they were at Jason's Penthouse, Sonny admitted that it wasn't Claudia. Jason knew that it had to be, but Sonny said that the amount of times he stared into Claudia's eyes he was certain her eyes were brown. The one they saw today had blue eyes. Jason didn't believe it, but it did make sense. Sonny would know what color Claudia's eyes were. He just couldn't figure out who it would be. Sonny knew who it was, or at least he had a hunch. Jason didn't catch on until Sonny asked "Who would want to kidnap Josslyn? Josslyn _Jacks." _When Sonny emphasized Jacks, Jason caught on. "Jerry?" Jason asked.

"Ya. Sure. Why Not? Come on. He kidnapped so many people, what's stopping him from kidnapping his own niece?" Sonny asked.

Back at the spot where Sonny left "Claudia", Claudia ripped off the mask to reveal who was really behind the kidnapping. Turns out that Claudia wasn't behind the kidnapping, it was none other than Jerry Jacks. He wanted to raise his niece because his brother Jasper was a disgrace to the Jacks name. It was something Jerry would do. Jerry knew that he had to leave because if Sonny or Jason found out that he was in town, he'd be a dead man. Jerry headed to the airport and got onto his private jet and took off to Honolulu. He knew that Sonny wouldn't think of going to Honolulu because it wasn't Jerry's style. Jerry might be on his way to Honolulu, but he will never give up on trying to raise his niece. It was only a matter of time before he came back to claim his heir.


End file.
